Two Kinds
by Poisonrose22.5
Summary: 40 or so years after Breaking Dawn. Quil and Claire's son is a werewolf, and he imprints on a..... a plot twist no one will suspect.... and it causes some "minor" issues.... rated high b/c of paranoia
1. teaser prolouge

**Here I go on my first story where I actually don't just go all beginning-sappy. Yeah. Um, reviews are cool.**

**K, so basically, just essential background knowledge here. Two years (give or take) after the end of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens left Forks, and never returned. They've moved to different places in the area, never staying more than two or three states away. Billy died, Charlie moved to a retirement home closer to their latest spot, life went on. This takes place 40 years after they left.**

_**Disclaimer: **_** I am not Stephenie Meyer. Thoug admittedly, if I was, I would still totally put this on Fanfiction…… **

It was a normal day for the Cullens, or at least as normal as any day ever gets for us. Edward and Alice sat at the dining room table, playing cards; they'd been playing for 20 minutes and neither one had put anything down.

Rosalie and Emmet were upstairs, jasper was in the "library", and Carlisle and Esme had gone out hunting earlier, we expected them back any time now.

Then there was Jacob and Renesmee. She had fully matured, and was the most beautiful girl in the world. Jake lay on the chaise, with Nessie on his lap, they were laughing, her cheeks glowing. I smiled and went back to reading my book.

A phone went off. I looked up, it was Jacobs. He looked at the caller ID, and walked outside, pacing the spacious yard. He opened the phone, holding it up to his ear. "Hey, Quil! Yeah, long time, eh? How's the wife?" Quil and Claire had gotten married some twenty years back, they lived happily with their one son in La Push.

"And Eli? Wait. Slow down, Quil. What do you mean that's why you're calling? Talking to an old friend not- what? But, but why? Well, I suppose that's great news Quil, just like his old man, eh? What do you mean that's not all. I'm not sure whether that's good or bad at this point. Wait, WHAT?!"

Inside, Edward stiffened, having just heard what had passed through Jacobs mind. "What?" I asked frantically, looking from Edward to Jacob, who by this time had returned to the house. "We don't have to do this." Edward said quietly. He paused for a few second, and then said "fine. We're going back to La Push."

**Yeah. Short. I know. This is just a "teaser" like the trailers they stick out before an upcoming movie. I'm not so sure about this one, so I'll write the next chapter whilst people review. If you want me to continue, REVIEW!!!!! **************************** ahhh! Smiley addiction! (sorry 'bout that…)**


	2. and then some fillerlike stuff

**Me:The council has spoken! *bangs large stick against the ground* **

**Silverclaw Teller of Tails: what are you doing?**

**Me: OH she of the obnoxiously long name, I am announcing th- oh, I give you liked the story. Whoopee for you. Here goeth my chapter of twoness.(or, like oneness, after the prologue. Whatever floats your boat n stuffs.)**

Eli POV:

FLASHBACK!

Last night I had discovered that the legends of my tribe were true, and alive inside of me, and today I was going shopping. Go figure.

I mean, yesterday, I turned into a giant wolf, broke my mom's table, ripped up our screen door to get out to the woods, and then couldn't figure out how to be a human until about one in the morning. At least today was Saturday.

I had only gone out because my mom's birthday was soon and I _really_ needed to get her a gift. I walked into the small department store, yawning noticeably. I was still slightly shaky, and my skin still felt as if waves of heat came off it.

I perused the small selections boredly. I was just about to give up, but first I had to check the lower floor. I walked over to the staircase and was about to step down the stair when I felt a weird pulling sensation in the other direction.

I turned, and was caught stunned. I had never seen her before, but I knew immediately she was the one for me. Tall and slim, her dark ginger hair hung to her shoulder blades, her lips were perfect, full and dark, her eyelashes were long, framing her gorgeous exotic green-gold eyes. Her skin was a creamy ivory color, and extremely smooth. And she was walking towards me.

I dimly realized that I still stood with one foot suspended, and recalling that this was a bit of an awkward position to be in when confronting the girl of your dreams; I began to lower my foot. The next second I was in her arms, lying in a weird diagonal.

"Watch it!" She laughed. "You almost went down the stairs!" she was smirking at me, and I tried to form a half-competent response, but was unable to. She pushed me into an upright position, still waiting for my response. "Thanks," I said lamely. "Any time."

She smiled again, a dazzling smile, and I was caught in the glare. "So, what brings you here…..

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's how it happened," I said, swinging my feet , the apple of my eye, brushed her hand across my shoulder. It had been two weeks since our fateful encounter, and every day seeing her brought the same feelings as the first.

My mother and father looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What?" I asked. My dad smiled. "Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Um, can you say pedophile?" I asked, thoroughly weirded out. "What's the moral of that story dad? Son, falling in love with a total stranger is fine, when I was your age; I fell in love with a two year old?"

My dad laughed. "It wasn't like that. It was just an undying devotion, not a teenage kind of love. And I was just trying to tell you that what's happening is completely normal for…our people."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's ok, dad. She already knows." "How much did you tell her?" he asked, his expression suddenly guarded. "Everything. It's, like impossible to keep secrets from her. And don't worry, she doesn't want to run away screaming, she…understands."

"Understands?" he asked slowly. It was Rozi's turn to adopt a worried expression. ", I, well, I am a 'real' werewolf." A shocked silence followed. My mother turned to my father with wide eyes. I could tell that this would cause trouble, though I couldn't imagine why.

Then my father roared "WHAT?" I was shocked. Rozi muttered to me "told you it would be like this." "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "I need to make a phone call," he muttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella POV:

I was doing the mental calculations. We were just inside Canada's southern border. If we could run nonstop (i.e. through trees), we could make it to Forks by nightfall.

But we couldn't run nonstop, because there weren't enough forested areas. Ergo, we'd have to do the excruciating and meander slowly through towns, which meant there was little chance of us getting to Forks before the morning.

We didn't even bother to change our clothes. The wind whistled through my hair as I ran, just putting one foot in front of the other, so fast that, had a human been present, they barely would have seen me.

The first town was easy, it was early afternoon, and we fit easily in with the people meandering through the center. The next was harder. By this time it had passed into evening, with less people about, though they were now starting to notice our rain-soaked clothing, it had started to rain in the forest.

We passed through the last town at around midnight, creeping slowly through the dark streets. When we passed the border and into the tree line once more, I let out a mental sigh of relief. We were nearing the Forks border when day broke. It was a thankfully cloudy day, which was good.

We broke into the forested area behind the high school. It was Sunday, so there was no one there. "Remember this place?" Edward asked me. "How could I not? This is the place that changed my life."He laughed, and we flew back into the woods again.

We reached the Aeteria household at six a.m. Edward chucked as we stepped out of the shadows. "What?" I whispered. "Well, technically, we're breaking the treaty." I laughed along with him, and then the screen door opened, and there was a shout of "Uncle Jake!"

**Hahaha, hahaha, haha……. Well, it's longer than my previous story… did I spell Quil's last name right? If anyone's wondering, Rozi is not a misspelling of Rosie, it's what he calls her, her name is spelled Roza, which is the Polish form of Rose.**


	3. Goodbye

**It's been over a year since I joined FanFiction. It was a crazy year, an awesome year, both the best and worst year of my life. But a year is a long time for a teenager, and within this past year I've encountered obstacles that are making it hard to continue on FF. Not bad things, no messy breakups or anything like that, but since I joined my life has really changed (for the better) and I need to do other things. I've loved writing here, I loved all the comments, flames and compliments alike, and I've loved the feeling of being connected. I'll be sad to let this go, but this is a part of me that I feel I have to leave behind as I journey through life. So from now on, all stories are finished, all of this is done. I'm leaving the account up with everything I've written on it, because I can't bear to get rid of it just yet, so you can still go back through what is written if you want. I'll miss this. Goodbye.**

** Write on.**

** Poisonrose.**


End file.
